


Не раздражайте мертвеца

by PriestSat



Category: ghost house
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Mystic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Мало купить дом призрака, надо еще уметь о нем заботиться





	Не раздражайте мертвеца

**Author's Note:**

> В финальной сцене фильма Гвен уговаривает Кэла купить дом призрака

Дом призрака, с таким трудом привезенный из Таиланда, занял место на заднем дворе дома Гвен и Кэла. Гости ходили вокруг дома и заглядывали внутрь. 

— Видите? — Гвен тыкала пальцем в подставку для благовоний, на которой дымилось несколько ароматных палочек. — Специально купила целую пачку, а вот еще, — Гвен указала на тарелочки с едой, — для призрака, который тут живет. Если его не кормить, то он жутко разозлится. Тайцы верят, что нужно ублажать призрака, тогда он не будет тревожить живых.

— А ты уверена, что он здесь? — не без опаски спросила Роуз, давняя подруга Гвен. — Притащила какую-то нечисть прямо сюда.

— Да нет там никакого призрака, — покровительственным тоном ответил Кэл, — что за глупости, Роуз. Ты образованная женщина, всю жизнь посвятила науке. И веришь, что в деревянном домишке, похожем на скворечник, будет жить призрак? А существуют ли призраки?

— Ладно тебе, — одернула его Гвен. — Штука экзотическая, всем нравится. 

Вскоре гости утратили интерес к дому и переключили внимание на барбекю и пиво.

Некоторое время Гвен исправно поджигала благовония и освежала угощения. Но через неделю ей это надоело. 

Сначала она забыла купить благовония, потом, ссылаясь на дождливую погоду, перестала класть кусочки снеди на тарелочки. А через месяц дом призрака завернули в пупырчатую пленку и поставили в кладовую.

— Передарить бы его кому-нибудь, — задумчиво произнес Кэл. — Например, отнести в музей. Не пропадать же добру, все-таки не три цента стоил.

— Дай объявление в интернете, — беззаботно отозвалась Гвен, — запроси двойную цену. Заодно вернешь деньги за доставку из Бангкока.

— И то верно, — согласился Кэл.

Но в тот же день мысль о перепродаже домика вылетела у него из головы.

***

Гвен открыла холодильник, чтобы приготовить ужин, и вскрикнула от отвращения.

Все продукты были покрыты слоем черной плесени. Молоко в бутыли свернулось, сок превратился в тянущуюся жижу. Мясо в морозилке протухло, а от яиц так смердело, что Гвен не сразу решилась взять их, чтобы положить в мусорное ведро.

Она потратила почти час на чистку холодильника, и в итоге им с Кэлом пришлось ужинать в ресторанчике неподалеку.

— Ума не приложу, — жаловалась Гвен мужу, — почему все испортилось? Я только вчера купила фрукты.

— ГМО, — многозначительно произнес Кэл. — Антибиотики в мясе.

— Антибиотики убивают микробы, — возразила Гвен, но не стала спорить с мужем. Ведь Кэл, как и она, совершенно не понимал причины случившегося. Не было смысла окончательно загонять его в тупик своими вопросами.

Ночью Гвен показалось, что за дверью спальни кто-то ходит. Она не стала будить мужа, чтобы не выглядеть паникершей и истеричкой. Гвен осторожно выглянула в коридор, готовая тут же захлопнуть дверь и позвонить в полицию.

Гвен прищурилась, вглядываясь в полутьму. После того, как у нее и у Кэла с возрастом ухудшилось зрение, Гвен разместила в коридоре крохотные ночники. 

Она долго стояла, напрягая глаза и чувствуя себя все более глупо. Наконец ей надоело рассматривать тени, и Гвен вернулась в постель.

Ей приснилось странное место в джунглях, заполненное покосившимися, почерневшими домиками для призраков. Никто не возжигал благовония, не кормил призраков, не возносил им молитв. Это было кладбище домов призраков. И эти призраки находились там, злобные, ненавидящие живых, ждущие того, в кого можно вцепиться и сожрать его душу. Ужасное наказание ждало тех, кто осмеливался по глупости или безрассудной смелости потревожить покой призраков.

Гвен проснулась в холодном поту, с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Кэл давно встал, Гвен услышала звуки телевизора, доносящиеся из кухни. Она пошла в ванную и долго умывалась, словно прохладная вода могла смыть ночной кошмар.

— Выглядишь не очень. — Кэл сидел за обеденным столом, пережевывая сэндвич. — Заболела?

— Не знаю. — Гвен бросила ломти хлеба в тостер. — Какая-то чушь снилась. Надо меньше смотреть новости.

— Я сегодня должен уехать в Филадельфию, — сообщил Кэл. — На три дня. Джеймс — ты его помнишь — позвонил полчаса назад. Сказал, что нужно поторопиться, иначе проект уведут у нас из-под носа. Придется скакать без остановки.

— Жаль, я думала, что выходные проведем вместе, — огорчилась Гвен. — Ладно, что поделать.

После завтрака Кэл собрал небольшую сумку, поцеловал Гвен и уехал.

Она занялась уборкой на кухне и в спальне, потом вышла на задний двор, чтобы собрать опавшие листья.

К ужасу Гвен, среди листьев валялись трупики птиц. Будто неведомая сила сначала приманила пернатых со всей округи, а потом умертвила непонятным способом. Брезгливо поджимая губы и подавляя приступы тошноты, Гвен собрала птиц в пакет и выбросила в мусорный бак.

Оставаться в доме ей не хотелось, и Гвен, созвонившись с Роуз, поехала в кафе. Там она пару часов провела с подругой, затем они отправились в парк, где и гуляли почти до самого вечера.

— У тебя все в порядке? — Роуз задавала этот вопрос вот уже в который раз, но Гвен словно ее не слышала. — Дорогая, что с тобой? Ты поссорилась с Кэлом?

— Нет, с чего ты взяла? — удивилась Гвен. — Ни с кем я не ссорилась. Просто в последнее время ощущаю себя разбитой. Климакс, что ли.

Роуз завела разговор о хорошем гинекологе, поделилась номером телефона, и по пути на стоянку подруги обсуждали проблемы своего возраста.

Распрощавшись с Роуз, Гвен села в машину. Она планировала купить по дороге что-нибудь вкусненькое на ужин.

На заднем сиденье кто-то был.

Гвен четко видела темную тень в зеркале, но когда резко обернулась, то обнаружила, что на сиденье пусто. 

Гвен достала телефон и сделала заметку: посетить врача для обследования. Она никогда не страдала галлюцинациями, даже в те времена, когда с Кэлом в колледже покуривала травку.

Дом встретил Гвен гнетущей тишиной, но она списала это на отсутствие мужа. Он был в меру шумным, но его всегда было слышно. Кэл смотрел телевизор почти на полной громкости, или разговаривал по телефону, или слушал музыку, работая в своем кабинете.

Гвен включила свет почти во всех комнатах, проверила, закрыты ли двери и окна. Она приготовила чай и поужинала. В гостиной Гвен поставила на столик чашку, чайник и коробку с пирожными. Вечер сулил развлечение в виде просмотра «Игры престолов». Гвен настолько увлеклась сериалом, что не сразу осознала, насколько сильно замерзла. И это было странно.

Сентябрь в Нью-Йорке не предполагал такого холода. Гвен передернула плечами и встала, чтобы сходить за кофтой.

Теперь Гвен не могла списать увиденное на галлюцинации, усталость или темноту. Прямо перед ней стояло нечто ужасное. 

Костлявое существо в лохмотьях, с горящими глазами и черным провалом рта. Из-за высокого роста оно было вынуждено сложиться едва ли не пополам. Существо источало злобу и ненависть, совсем как те призраки, которые недавно приснились Гвен.

Гвен не могла сдвинуться с места, от страха ее парализовало. Она не сводила глаз с существа, а оно таращилось на нее, и сквозь его полупрозрачное тело Гвен видела дверь кухни.

«Дом призрака, — промелькнуло в ее голове. — Это призрак».

Существо исчезло так же неожиданно, как и появилось. Почти сразу Гвен едва не упала на пол. Ноги подкосились, и она рухнула на диван, сотрясаясь в рыданиях.

Первым порывом было позвонить Кэлу, но Гвен сразу отказалась от этой идеи.

«Я видела призрака. Боже, Кэл никогда мне не поверит!»

Справившись с потрясением, Гвен метнулась в прихожую, сдернула с вешалки ветровку, схватила сумку с бумажником и ключами и выскочила во двор.

Квартал, всегда отличавшийся тишиной, теперь действовал Гвен на нервы. Она с радостью оказалась бы посреди Таймс-сквер. Но для этого нужно было попасть в гараж, а там могло околачиваться жуткое существо.

Гвен не стала убеждать себя в том, что отравилась пирожными и призрак ей померещился. Она обошла дом, вглядываясь в окна, и ей казалось, что эта тварь везде. Следит за ней своими мерзкими глазищами. Окончательно упав духом, Гвен заперла дом и не без опаски вошла в гараж. Ей удалось уехать без приключений, остаток вечера и ночь она провела в гостинице. 

Кэл позвонил, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи, и Гвен смогла ответить спокойно и даже о чем-то пошутила.

Утром она уже была не уверена в существовании призрака, дорога обратно почти полностью развеяла страхи. Но, заметив магазинчик с разной восточной мелочью, Гвен купила большую упаковку благовоний.

Она вытащила дом призрака на задний двор и, как смогла, установила его на прежнее место. Гвен зажгла благовония и разложила угощения на блюдца.

Кэл сначала попытался иронизировать над этим, но что-то во взгляде жены заставило его прикусить язык.

Призрак не появлялся, и Гвен успокоилась. Она регулярно воскуряла благовония и следила за тем, чтобы угощения для призрака не переводились.

Кэлу это очень не нравилось. Он заметил, насколько взвинчена Гвен, как она вздрагивает от малейшего шороха. Ее прежняя веселость пропала, Гвен постоянно была на взводе, болезненно реагируя на шум и темноту. Отныне в доме появилось огромное количество ночников.

— Мы в трубу вылетим из-за счетов за электричество, — сказал Кэл. — Давай ты сходишь к психотерапевту. Помнишь, ты когда-то занималась йогой? Ну или можно пригласить медиума. Или священника, кажется, неподалеку есть церковь.

Гвен угрюмо молчала, и Кэл не выдержал:

— Да что с тобой не так? — взвился он. — Поставила эту дурацкую рухлядь! Поиграла, и хватит. Не маленькая. Или тебе купить кукольный домик?

Гвен продолжала отмалчиваться, и Кэл решил, что сам прекратит этот, как он выразился, «балаган». Он воспользовался тем, что Гвен уехала к сестре, и разломал дом призрака. Затем облил обломки горючей жидкостью и поджег. Сухие доски сразу вспыхнули, и Кэлу почудился протяжный стон. Словно ветер загудел в ветках деревьев, но Кэл не почувствовал ни малейшего дуновения.

Когда костер догорел, Кэл опрокинул на него ведро воды и перекопал землю вместе с золой.

«Теперь Гвен успокоится, — думал он, тщательно отмывая руки. — А то вбила себе в голову какую-то ерунду. Начиталась в интернете, понятное дело. Там столько дерьма».

Покончив с домом призрака, Кэл занялся проверкой чертежей, присланных ему помощником. 

Он никак не мог сосредоточиться. Ему все время казалось, будто за спиной кто-то стоит. Кэл рывком повернулся и никого не обнаружил.

«Нервы шалят. — Он сходил на кухню и приготовил кофе. — Конечно же, почему бы им не шалить? Гвен уже неделю как на иголках».

Выпив чашку крепкого кофе и выкурив сигару, Кэл ощутил уверенность. Он заканчивал проверку чертежей, когда вернулась Гвен. Первым делом она прошла на задний двор.

— Это ты сделал? — Гвен ворвалась в кабинет мужа, едва ли не потрясая кулаками. — Зачем? Зачем ты сжег домик?

— Чтобы ты с ума не сходила, — спокойно ответил Кэл. 

— Нам конец, — выдохнула Гвен. — Понимаешь? Нам конец. Призрак придет за нами. Ему теперь негде жить.

— Гвен, — Кэл старался говорить как можно мягче, как с капризным ребенком или с тяжелобольным, — хватит. Это всего-навсего деревянная поделка. Знаешь, сколько их штампуют для туристов? Думаешь, в каждом из них призрак живет? Да и какой такой призрак?! Ты же не в Средневековье живешь. И не в Таиланде. Ты видела, как они там помешаны на всей этой призрачной ерунде? Но мы цивилизованные люди, незачем нам равняться на туземцев.

— Если бы ты его видел… — ответила Гвен. — Я собираю вещи и уезжаю. Не буду ждать, пока этот монстр придет за нами. И тебе советую отсюда убраться.

— Когда перебесишься, приезжай, — ответил Кэл. 

Он слышал, как жена грохочет в спальне, но только посмеивался: «Переночует в гостинице, успокоится».

Кэл включил музыку и начал просматривать чертежи по второму кругу, чтобы исключить малейшую возможность ошибки. Через какое-то время он спохватился, что не заметил, как Гвен прошла мимо кабинета.

— Гвен? — Кэл выглянул в коридор. — Ты здесь?

На него повеяло холодом.

— Ты что, дверь не закрыла? Гвен? — Кэл направился в прихожую. Входная дверь была заперта, но холодный ветер не исчезал. Поеживаясь, Кэл пошел в спальню.

Его взору предстала ужасающая картина. Растерзанное тело Гвен лежало на кровати, нечто разорвало ее грудь, добираясь до сердца. Оторванная голова валялась на полу, воздух был пропитан густым запахом внутренностей и крови.

Кэл ощутил ледяное прикосновение к своей шее. Затем что-то схватило его за голову и швырнуло вперед, прямо на труп Гвен. В полете Кэл успел увидеть сгорбленную полупрозрачную фигуру с черными провалами на месте глаз и рта. 

Призрак взгромоздился на хрипящего, задыхающегося Кэла и неторопливо разодрал грудную клетку. Он впился когтями в сердце, превращая его в клочья.

***

— Это чудесный дом, — риелтор разливалась соловьем, расхваливая товар семейной паре. — Здесь просторная кухня, красивый вид из окон. Квартал респектабельный, тихий, соседи не шумные. Есть школа, супермаркет, парк.

— А почему цена настолько низкая? — с подозрением спросил мужчина. Жена с недовольством толкнула его локтем.

— Понимаете, — замялась риелтор, — здесь умерли два человека. Год назад. Смотрите, подвал не затопленный. И я покажу задний двор, там можно устраивать отличные вечеринки.

Мужчина заглянул во все комнаты и задержался в одной.

— Это что, кровь? — спросил он, ковыряя носком туфли темные пятна на полу, явственно проступающие из-под толстого слоя лака. — Это кровь. Дженни, я не хочу жить там, где кого-то убили.

— Ой, да перестань, — шикнула на него жена. — За такую цену ты нигде не купишь такой чудесный дом. Подумаешь, кровь. Ковровое покрытие все исправит, не так ли?

Риелтор торопливо закивала.

Но после пятен крови покупатель придрался к тому, что по соседству дома тоже были выставлены на продажу. 

— Если квартал такой замечательный, то почему все из него разбегаются? — осведомился он. На этот вопрос у риелтора не было ответа. Она лишь пожала плечами.

Это была уже третья пара покупателей, которые осматривали дом. Всех смущали пятна на полу спальни. Их было невозможно уничтожить. Покупатели сразу распознавали, что это такое.

Риелтор закрыла дверь и с облегчением села в машину. Ей очень не нравился этот дом, но, конечно же, она держала свое мнение при себе. Она не могла понять, почему каждый раз, когда она входила в дом, ее обдавало холодом и зловонием. Ведь, кроме нее, никто этого не чувствовал.

Впрочем, ей нужно было работать, а за продажу дома могли перепасть неплохие проценты. Риелтор набрала очередной номер.

— Алло, мистер Смит? У меня для вас есть отличное предложение. Дом в престижном районе, просторный задний двор, великолепные комнаты, свежий ремонт. И цена умеренная. Могу показать сегодня. Завтра? Хорошо, записывайте адрес.


End file.
